


Revenge

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Gen, Who Killed Markiplier?, how do you even title, i have no idea how to tag the WKM characters, my quest to move over all my old fics continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: Damien and Celine tricked you, and now you want revenge.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> AU where we remember everything and want to get revenge on Damien and Celine

Celine extends her hand towards you, trying to save you. You have known her for just a couple of hours, but for all this time she just tried to help everyone, she can’t be a bad person right? And Damien seems to trust her blindly. He’s behind her, and he’s your dear friend, the one you passed whole days with during University, the one who helped you in every way he could.

They are trying to help you, trying to get out of this Limbo where this mess of events has send you. Trying to help you not die.

Celine is holding out her hand, Damien is behind her. You cling to the both of them like you would cling for your life.

And in every way, you are.

\-----

The first thing you notice, is that you are yes back in your body. The second thing, is that it’s not you that gets up from the floor. You see and feel everything, but you are not in control.

Outside it’s now morning.

The Colonel is here.

For a second you wonder how long he’s been here, with dark bags under the eyes red for the tears, but dry as if he cried all the tears he had.

You watch as he lose the last piece of sanity he had, and goes looking for his friends who you know are right in front of him, puppeteering your body while you just watch.

They turn around, and while they take Damien’s cane you feel a shiver run through the body. And when they look up, it’s Damien’s face that appears in the mirror. Only for the surface to crack, and you realise that it was not Damien’s reflection who was in the mirror, but your soul who was looking out of it. They crack the glass, and you realise as they walk away, that they tricked you.

They just used you as a stepping stone to get back to reality, to escape that hellhole where you all were trapped and that now it’s starting to reappear in this side of the mirror. You feel you soul starting to vanish, no longer attached to a body to keep it together, and with your last thought you pray to meet them again, in a new place and in a new time, to get revenge on them.

\-----

When you remember, in this new life, you start looking for Mark. You’re sure that if they got reincarnated, the four of them will end up gravitating towards one another, and Mark will be the easier to find, his ego so big that he just can’t live an anonymous life. So you start going to movies and watching TV series, hoping to see him interpreting some role, big or small. But after years, you find him on YouTube, of all places. 

From there on, it’s easy. You find where he lives, and move nearby. You meet him, you two talk, and you became easy friends, “almost if we already knew each other” he says. He starts courting you, and then you two finally go out on a date. And it’s then that Damien, now only a twisted and corrupted version of himself, appears. You feign ignorance, you pretend to not remember. And when you’re both seated down, in what you recognise being a new version of the limbo where they tricked you, you strike.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that I needed to let out of the system, I don't think I will continue it, unless I get an idea on how to.
> 
> Non-betaed and not my first language, so please point out eventual mistakes.


End file.
